In belts of this kind it is known for the belt ends to be connected to one another by a thin bar inserted through a plurality of eyelets which are clipped to the belt ends and additionally secured by a synthetic plastic material adhesive, the bar being inserted through eyelets of one belt end and the other belt end alternately. Under loading from the material being conveyed, the belt of netting bends more in the middle than at its edges since the central wires are under more stress than the edge region wires. As a result, greater extension in the longitudinal direction occurs in the middle of the netting belt than in the edge regions, so that the belt bulges in the middle of the belt and protrudes at e.g. guide rollers of the machine. Consequently a fold is produced in the belt in the region of the transverse seam or join, parallel to the direction of travel of the belt, and this tends to cause increased wear of the netting belt and tearing of the latter in the region of the joint. Hitherto this tearing could be obviated only by connecting the parts of the wire netting belt not with an insert joint but with a woven joint to form an endless belt. But the production of a woven joint involves considerably more expense, and an endless belt with a woven joint can be used only in conveyor apparatus having a construction allowing the netting belt to be fitted sideways into the apparatus.